gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
UMF/S-6 ASSH
The UMF/S-6 ASSH 'is a mass-produced amphibious assault mobile suit manufactured by ZAFT. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the First Junius War, ZAFT created the highly successful GOOhN and ZnO mobile suits. However, these mobile suits, while excellent underwater units, proved weak against ground targets. In the war's final months, ZAFT started to develop a mobile suit that combined the strengths of both machines while also capable of engaging land-combat mobile suits on nearly equal terms. Development continued on this mobile suit even after the war's end, and in late CE 72 ZAFT quietly rolled out the brand-new ASSH. The ASSH is equipped with a balanced array of conventional artillery and beam weapons, allowing it to fight in nearly any theater; Its most powerful weapon is a pair of large-capacity multipurpose launchers mounted to the propulsor arrays on its back, which can fire conventional missiles for land or aerial bombardment as well as torpedoes for underwater combat. It is also equipped with a pair of phonon masers on its main body and two large-caliber beam cannons on its shoulder, for use in combat outside of the water. This is supplemented by a shell-firing machinegun on each arm as well as powerful claws, which can be used normally to pierce and crush an enemy mobile suit or, when used in ground combat, can generate a beam to increase its power and counter the beam sabers commonly equipped to mobile suits. Like its predecessors, the ASSH is capable of switching to a more streamlined cruising mode for higher speed underwater. Its mobility on the ground is equal to most conventional mobile suits such as the Dagger. Underwater, its mobility is nearly a match for even the Alliance's next-generation 'Abyss Gundam. Armaments ;*GMF22SX Propulsor and Multipurpose Missile Launcher :Mounted to the ASSH's back is a paired propulsor array, which also mounts two large-capacity launchers. Each of these launchers is usually loaded with a large number of missiles, for use against ground-based and aerial targets, although they can also carry torpedoes for underwater assault. ;*MA-M1217R High-Energy Beam Cannon :Because it is designed to operate on the ground as well as underwater, the ASSH is equipped with conventional beam cannons, which cannot be used underwater but can be fired at surface or ground targets. ;*Type PJP3 Dual Phonon Maser Cannon :A dual phonon maser, a beam weapon which can be used equally effectively in or out of the water, is mounted to the top of the ASSH's main body, above its monoeye. It is less powerful than the shoulder-mounted beam cannons, but is the ASSH's only range weapon in underwater combat. ;*M47 23mm Dual Machine Gun :A machinegun mounted in the ASSH's forearm, in between its claws. It is a low-caliber weapon similar to the CIWS common on Alliance mobile suits, so its effectiveness is limited against mobile suit armor. It is, however, highly effective against more lightly armored targets such as aircraft or vehicles, and works well to shoot down missiles. At close to medium range, it can cause substantial damage despite its low caliber thanks to its high rate of fire. ;*MX-RQB505 Beam Claw :Mounted in the ASSH's arm are its sole close-range weapon, a powerful claw designed to tear and crush the armor of enemy mobile suits or naval vessels. When used outside of the water, their destructive strength can be augmented by igniting a beam from a generator at its tip. System Features ;*Pressure Hull :Like all amphibious mobile suits, the ASSH is designed to be able to withstand the pressure of underwater operations. Learning from the Alliance's Forbidden series, the ASSH is further equipped with a secondary pressure hull around its cockpit, ensuring the safety of its pilot even in the event the MS's main pressure hull is breached. History During the First Junius War, ZAFT developed the GOOhN underwater assault mobile suit, as well as the improved ZnO, the latter of which was designed to operate in shallow waters. However, it becomes apparent that as powerful as these machines are, they are of limited effectiveness outside of the water. In the final months of the war, an effort is begun to create a replacement for both the GOOhN and the ZnO, creating a single mobile suit that would not only combine the GOOhN's firepower and speed in open water with the high maneuverability and effectiveness in littoral combat of the ZnO, but also be capable of engaging land-combat mobile suits on nearly equal terms. Development continued on this mobile suit even after the war's end, and in late CE 72 ZAFT quietly rolled out the brand-new ASSH. Like its predecessors, the ASSH was able to transform to a high-speed cruising mode for greater underwater speed, and outfitted with a variety of shell-firing and phonon maser weapons for underwater use. Additionally, it is fitted with conventional beam weapons for use on the ground, and is designed to be equal in mobility to most normal ground-type humanoid mobile suits. In this it proves highly successful. In CE 75, a single ASSH infiltrates Orb as part of a team tasked with the assassination of Lacus Clyne and''' Kira Yamato', who had both been in Orb since the Bloody Valentine War's end. Painted in low-visibility black colors rather than the ASSH's standard green, the ASSH, like the other mobile suits in the team - a mix of GOOhNs and ZnOs - is destroyed by Kira's rebuilt' ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' when it launches following Lacus's death. Later, a team of ASSH would be deployed from the ZAFT Vosgolov-class submarine ''Acatenango while it escorts the Minerva across the Indian Ocean. These are engaged by the GAT-X731 Abyss Gundam, and most are destroyed. The Minerva ''itself would also subsequently receive a team of ASSH of its own, and ASSH would continue to see use in all major naval battles through the end of the war. Gallery ms_asshu_b.gif|ASSH in standard colors, cruising mode ms_asshu_c.gif|ASSH in Orb infiltration team colors, mobile suit mode ms_asshu_d.gif|ASSH in Orb infiltration team colors, cruising mode Trivia *The ASSH bears a strong resemblance to the aquatic mobile suits of the Principality of Zeon in ''Mobile Suit Gundam, especially the MSM-03C Hygogg